Snow Cherries
by Lucid Luci
Summary: Hyde comforts Jackie in Ski Trip. Originally written for Tania Christmas of '03.


"Wow, it's really hot in here now." Fez muttered, looking down at the bottle of Amaretto. "Oh, sweet nectar of warmth!" He took his jacket and shirt off.

"Fez, man, what the hell are you doing?" Hyde asked from his seat.

Fez chugged the rest of the bottle, "I'm burning up, that's what I'm doing, my friend!" He unzipped his pants and stepped out of them, "I have to cool down!" He paused, "No, I have to make snow angels!" He took his wife beater off and threw it behind him, heading for the door.

The white shirt landed on Jackie's head and she groaned and threw it off. "This is the most miserable day of my life." She pulled out red lip-gloss and put it on, "The only good thing is this new cherry flavored gloss I bought at the gas station." She sighed again, "Pathetic."

"Maybe you can go make snow angels with Fez." Hyde chuckled.

"How can Michael do this to me?" Jackie's eyes started to water and Hyde fidgeted in his seat.

He looked around the room and picked up his MAD magazine and handed it to her, "Here, read some I Spy vs. Spy /I "

She blinked at him and let her head drop in to her palms, sobbing.

He dropped the comic on the table and rubbed his earlobe nervously, "Jackie, don't worry about it….it's just Kelso being Kelso." He shrugged.

He felt an annoying tug at his heart and got up to sit next to her, she moved closer to him and sobbed in to his shoulder, "Michael's supposed to be _my_ Michael, he was supposed to change for me!" Her words were jumbled, filtered through his sweater.

He reluctantly put his arm around her and rubbed her back, "Kelso doesn't work like that, sure he resembles a dog in every way but he isn't as well trained."  
"I'm not good enough for anyone, I might as well just give up on boys." She wrapped her arms around his waist and wept quietly in to his chest. He looked down at her position and squirmed, he ran a hand through his hair and poked her, "Jackie, c'mon…"  
He wasn't used to this, he never had to comfort anyone and he wasn't sure how it worked…normally he'd just ignore her but seeing her like that, big doe eyes looking defeated…he knew what she felt all too well. Feeling betrayed, confused, looking for someone to comfort you in anyway and getting nothing. He never did this before but he knew he wanted to give it a shot; he couldn't just sit there. He came up here hoping to get Donna alone, as disloyal and selfish as it sounded; it was true. He thought Donna was the coolest and he wanted her, but as Jackie laid her head on his chest, pouring her heart out to him and soiling his sweater, he let it slip his mind. Almost entirely, actually. He relaxed and held her closer, figuring it was best to stay quiet and let her get it out.

"Wow, she actually stopped." Donna commented, breaking away from Eric's embrace and looking at the door.

"See, told you she'd shut up if we waited it out." Eric nodded.

"Yeah but now I feel bad." Donna got up from under him and frowned, "I mean, we left her out there with Fez and Hyde. She probably killed herself."

"Or," Eric held a finger up, "Hyde killed her."

"Or that." She abruptly got up. "I'm just going to check on her." She opened the door to leave.

"He probably has the body buried and hidden in the snow by now." Eric said, trailing behind her and bumping in to her frozen form, "Donna, one foot in front of the other, c'mon."

Her hand grasped his and she moved an inch for him to see past her shoulder, "Do you see what I see?"

He went on his tippy toes and strained his neck; she rolled her eyes and moved out of his way completely, pointing to the sofa.

"It's Hyde." He stated, taking another step closer, "And Jackie." Suddenly his brows furled, "It's Hyde and Jackie sleeping together!" He shouted.

Hyde's eyes flew open.

He looked down at the sleeping girl on his chest, her leg found its way over his somehow and his arm was still locked around her tiny waist, he whipped his head back toward Eric and Donna, "Sh—she was crying!"

Donna started to laugh as Eric held his finger up, still pointing to Jackie incredulously, "Her leg! Your arms! Her HAND!"

He looked down at her hand resting on his thigh; the warmth radiated throughout the area and sent some blood rushing south. He licked his dry lips and shook her, "Jackie, man, wake up!" He tried to nudge her off but her leg curled around his tighter and her hand slipped down his inner thigh. He swiftly pushed her off of him and got up, "She was upset about Kelso, man, I didn't know what to do!"

Donna was doubled over laughing and Eric had an evil grin on his face, "So you cuddle her?"

That sent Donna in to another fit of giggles and he groaned, "Get bent, Forman!"

"No, really, Hyde, it's totally okay…." Eric threw an arm around Donna and led her back to the bedroom, "You just go back to cuddling Jackie," He cracked up at this point, "And me and Donna will…give you guys some privacy." He snorted and made his way back to the bedroom, swinging the door close behind them.

Hyde stared at the shut door blankly and slowly looked over at the still sleeping Jackie, he felt that lightheaded feeling again and growled. What the hell did Forman know anyway? He wasn't 'cuddling' Jackie…he was…he was…comforting Jackie. Yeah, comforting, she was crying, what the hell was he supposed to do? Taking a few steps toward the couch again he carefully sat next to her and repositioned her back on his lap, sure she was sleeping now but she might cry again if she woke up alone. Plus, it felt kind of nice. In her sleep she snuggled her chin in to his chest again and her hand lightly gripped at the end of his sweater.

"Michael…" She garbled in to his chest, he looked at her and shoved her off of him.

"Jackie, WAKE UP!" He yelled.

Jackie shot up and took in her surroundings, then at Hyde, "I fell asleep?"

"Yeah." He fidgeted and wiped at his shirt, "Drooled on me, too."

Her eyes went wide, "Oh my god, I do _not_ drool!" She quickly wiped at her mouth and looked back at him to see him grinning at her.

"You jerk." She looked down suddenly, worrying her bottom lip, "I had the worst dream…it was like, I was there when Michael was kissing the hussy Pam and then when I tried to yell at him my mouth was sewn shut."

Hyde let out a breath in relief, catching himself he snorted, "Doesn't sound too bad so far."

Rolling her eyes, she continued, "And then he turned back at me and laughed…and then just went on making out with her again." She sighed, "He's not worth crying over anymore."

She scooted next to him, "Thanks for…well, being nice for one thing." She laughed, "And being here. I appreciate it." She put her hand on his knee.

He froze for a second and looked down at her hand contemplating pushing it off or holding it in place. Deciding to just leave it be, he sat quiet.

Her thumb started to move in circles creating little shocks rushing through the area and she looked up at him again, "You really are a sweetie, aren't you?" She teased.

He opened his mouth to tell her to shut it when she reached up and pulled him in to a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her loosely and held her before pulling back nervously, "You thirsty? Fez drank all the—" He stopped, realizing where Fez was, they both shouted, "Fez!"

Jackie got up and ran to the door, opening it; Fez stumbled in in his underwear, teeth chattering. "It got cold again." He muttered miserably. Kelso pushed him through the doorway and threw his bag down on the floor, "Yeah, it's a good thing I hitchhiked with that trucker. Fez coulda froze to death."

Jackie stood in her spot, "Michael, what are you doing here?"

He nodded toward her, "Hey Jackie! Miss me?" He went for a hug.

Hyde looked on with a blank face; he decided fresh air was a good thing and made his way out.

Jackie dodged out of the way, letting Kelso hug thin air. "No, Michael, I haven't." She held her chin high and sat on the arm of the couch, "I'm over you."

"Wh-what?" Kelso asked, "But, we're meant to be!"

"Well you should have thought about that when you were kissing Pam Macy!" Jackie felt herself getting worked up again and took a breath, "Look, I just think it'll be better if we took a break."

"A break with benefits?"

"No."

"Well, fine! Now if you excuse me I'm going to go _forgive _Eric for leaving me stranded in his driveway." He stomped over to the bedroom door and barged in.

She sighed and walked over to Hyde outside and stood next to him in the freezing cold, "Steven, why can't I just break up with Michael?"

He shrugged.

"I mean he's a cheating bastard."

He shrugged again.

"And I kind of don't like him anymore."

He nodded and shrugged.

"And I think I kind of like his best friend." She looked at him uncertainly.

"You like Forman?" He asked.

"Ew, god no." Jackie sighed, "I like you."

He groaned, "Oh, no." She can't like him, she can't.

"Jackie, you can't break up with Kelso and start dating his best friend."

"Why not?"

"Because it's against all laws of nature."

"So?"

"So, that isn't right."

"Cheating on me wasn't right, either. And I was thinking and then I thought about you and how hot you look with those sunglasses on."

"You have a point." Hyde considered this, he came here to steal one friend's girl and ended up stealing another friend's girl, he really got around.

She broke in to a smile, "I know I do, so what do you say?"

He thought about it, she was the polar opposite from Donna, she drove him crazy, she was nit picky and annoying, she was naive and young and just about everything he stood against. Then again she had his heart pounding with a look and she looked like she needed him. He'd never been needed before.

"Steven, answer me." She cut through his thoughts and he cocked an eyebrow.

She was bossy and she probably expected way too much out of him, she'd probably want him to clean up his act, or god forbid, even start going to school regularly. She did her homework on Saturdays, for crying out loud.

Her lower lip jutted out just then and she tilted her head, "Do you like me?"  
Nevertheless, she was just about hottest girl he'd seen up close and…

A snowball hit his head and he looked at her taken aback, she broke in to giggles and sprinted away.

"Oh, I'm going to get you!" He picked up some snow and formed in to a ball as she tried hiding behind a tree. She peeked her head out and he chucked it toward her, hitting her mouth. Her jaw dropped and she gaped at him, "You got snow in my mouth!"

Laughing he made his way over to her and leaned down to kiss her, he worked his tongue throughout her mouth and let go with a smack. She tasted like snow cherries.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" She asked, smiling.

He dropped his head toward her and nodded, "Yes."


End file.
